When the Stars Fall
by fyd818
Summary: RononTeyla. Oneshot. This was the end, but for some odd reason he didn’t seem to mind it. . .


Disclaimer: I don't own "Stargate: Atlantis." I am in no way trying to make a profit off this story, I am merely writing it and posting for my and other people's enjoyment.

Synopsis: RononTeyla. Oneshot. This was the end, but for some odd reason he didn't seem to mind it. . .

Rating: T

Warnings: **Character Death** **(2)**

Pairings: Ronon/Teyla

Spoilers: AU, kind of a futurefic. General spoilers, nothing particularly concrete.

Title: _When the Stars Fall_

Part: 1/1

Status: Complete

Author: fyd818

Author's notes: Okay, so I promised myself that I wouldn't another deathfic until at least "Superman" was finished. But this just popped into my head, and I had to write it. I hope you like it!

_**When the Stars Fall**_

by

_fyd818_

He dragged himself up the Gateroom steps, one small mountain at a time, pain making it almost impossible. But he climbed on anyway, knowing his destination, knowing he had to get there in time, had to set the self destruct. . .

He finally reached the top of the stairs and half stumbled, half fell across the control room, weaving among the bodies strewn on the floor like broken puppets to reach the one last functioning laptop that he could use to input the self destruct code.

Ronon Dex tumbled against the control panel the laptop rested on and slowly input his code, one painful keystroke at a time, before finally pressing the enter key.

_First code entered. Please input second code to arm self destruct._

Ronon leaned his forehead against the keyboard, tempted to scream in frustration. No one had input the other code, and he knew no one else's. . .

A tug on his pants leg brought his attention downward, to the body slumped against the control panel. He hadn't recognized her at first, there was so much blood everywhere and the bruises marring her face from where the Gateroom ceiling had collapsed onto her made her almost unrecognizable.

"Other code. . ." Teyla Emmagan whispered to him, desperation in her voice. "Help me up."

Ronon leaned down and half supported her as she half supported him, trying to hold her steady and upright as she punched in her own code and pressed enter. He wondered how she had managed to get up the Gateroom steps, but then figured she must have done it the same way he had: dragged herself up.

The small clock flashed _5:00_, then began to slowly tick downwards.

Teyla collapsed back to the floor, bringing him down with her. "I thought sure you were dead," she whispered, a rattling in her voice when she spoke. It didn't stop then, it continued as she drew in a shallow breath.

"Doctor Weir told me you were," he said, looking across the room to where the Atlantis expedition's leader was lying on the floor, Colonel Sheppard's half slumped over her in a useless gesture of protection. They had both died when the stairs leading up to the Jumper bay had collapsed mostly on top of them, and there had been no one to dig them out.

There was no one left to save any of them.

Four minutes.

A wan smile turned up the corners of Teyla's lips, which looked almost blue. "Managed to get myself out and up here, but there was no one left to input the code with. I was hoping you would come."

Ronon leaned his head back against the control panel behind him, trying to block out the sound of Teyla's painful, rasping breathing. "I always will."

"Thank you, Ronon." She coughed, pain contorting her features, and neither acknowledged the blood that trickled from the corner of her mouth when she finished. "For everything you have done for me and my people, both the Athosians and the Atlantians."

Three minutes.

Ronon lay a hand against her matted and tangled hair, wishing he could sooth away her pain but knowing that in just a little while she wouldn't feel it any longer. "Always, Teyla."

Her dark, rich brown eyes slowly drifted close, then open again. "Ronon. . ." She trailed off, unable to finish, for she had hardly enough breath to do so.

He closed his eyes and gently pulled her head to rest against his chest, having gone numb to the pain there long ago. "I know, Teyla. I know. I love you, Teyla Emmagan."

Two minutes.

The slightest hint of a smile curled her lips as she reached up a slender, shaking hand to touch his face. "Love. . .Ronon." Her eyes slipped closed for the last time as her hand limply slid from his cheek, and her last breath rushed across his hand as he caught hers, directly in front of her mouth.

One minute.

Ronon shifted Teyla so her head was pressed against his chest, directly over his heart, leaning his head down to brush his lips over her forehead in the first, and last, kiss he would ever give her in this world.

Thirty seconds.

This was the end, he was going to die, but for some odd reason it didn't seem to matter, not anymore.

Twenty seconds.

Long, torturous ones, that many more moments he had to spend without his love.

Fifteen seconds.

Ronon closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the panel behind him again, a small smile on his lips.

Ten seconds.

He could the scuffling sounds of Wraith footsteps in the halls, banging against the debris that blocked the doorways, and he knew that he was going out and taking them with him.

Five seconds.

This was the end, and he was ready.

One second.

_Teyla, I'm so sorry. . ._

His world shattered.

_**END**_

**_I hope that wasn't _too_ sad, and I hoped you enjoyed!_**


End file.
